A tu lado
by nienna0410
Summary: Resumen: Severus Snape es descubierto como espía por Lord Voldemort y comienza a estrechar lazos con Harry, mientras que este comienza a estar confuso con su orientación sexual. Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, corresponden todos a JK Rowling.**

 **Resumen** **: Severus Snape es descubierto como espía por Lord Voldemort y comienza a estrechar lazos con Harry, mientras que este comienza a estar confuso con su orientación sexual.** **Snarry.**

 **Pareja** **: Severus Snape/Harry Potter**

 **Personajes** **: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.**

 **Género** **: Romance**

 **Clasificación** **: NC-17**

 **Capítulo 1**

Una noche oscura y lóbrega se había instalado en la región. A pesar de ser verano, a través de las ventanas podían observarse las finas gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre la verde hierba, formando pequeños charcos en el suelo. Las gotas comenzaban a agolparse y a empañar los cristales impidiendo la visión, pero eso no era algo que preocupara precisamente a los individuos reunidos dentro de la mansión.

-Bellatrix, -Lord Voldemort miraba fijamente a la mortífaga con sus ojos de serpiente- voy a encomendarte una misión. Se la había confiado a Lucius pero- sus pupilas se volvieron más terroríficas- parece que no es capaz de cumplir una sencilla orden.

-Mi señor, yo...-el rubio intentó defenderse pero no logró acabar la oración, ya que su cuerpo fue golpeado por un cruciatus.

-¡Cállate! -los ojos del señor tenebroso brillaron con una luz rojiza- ni se te ocurra intentar justificarte, y la próxima vez que falles me temo que no seré tan indulgente. ¡CRUCIO!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Un joven de dieciséis años se despertó sobresaltado, abriendo sus verdes ojos y tocándose la cicatriz de la frente. Echó un vistazo a lo largo de toda la habitación para asegurarse de que no había ningún peligro aunque esto era prácticamente imposible. Salvo en la cama de al lado, donde se encontraba un muchacho pelirrojo roncando tranquilamente y sin percatarse del sobresalto de su amigo, no parecía haber nadie más en la estancia.

El moreno, tras revisar la recamara por completo, intentó seguir el ejemplo de su compañero y volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormirse, pero era imposible con los gruñidos de Ron y el fuerte sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo, así que se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio sin hacer apenas ruido.

Bajó la escalera hasta llegar al salón de La Madriguera que esperaba encontrar vacío, por lo que se sorprendió al hallarlo ocupado por Remus Lupin leyendo en uno de los sillones. El rubio, que había notado su presencia debido a sus sensibles sentidos de licántropo, alzó la vista y le sonrió.

-Harry, ¿qué haces despierto? Son las tres de la mañana.

-He tenido una pesadilla, -mintió el moreno. No quería admitir que no había logrado cerrar la conexión con Voldemort. Su amiga Hermione se enfadaría, y si Snape llegaba a enterarse le daría otra de sus charlas sobre poner en peligro toda la labor de la Orden por ser un inútil incapaz de bloquear su mente, lo que terminaría en un duelo de insultos que Harry no tenía ganas de afrontar, ya estaba demasiado cansado de lidiar con su profesor.

Acto seguido, se acomodó sobre otro de los sillones de la estancia y comenzó a pensar en lo que había contemplado en la habitación de aquella mansión. Por lo que había podido captar, Malfoy tenía una misión, mas no había sido capaz de realizarla, por lo que Voldemort estaba realmente enfadado con él y la tarea había pasado a manos de Bellatrix, pero ¿cuál sería ese encargo que Lucius había sido incapaz de ejecutar? Reflexionó sobre el asunto, pero era improbable hallar la verdadera solución sin más pistas, por muchas opciones que se le ocurrieran.

Cansado de tratar de resolver el misterio, procuró apartarlo a un lado y se dedicó a observar al hombre que lo acompañaba en aquella estancia. Remus se encontraba tan enfrascado en su lectura que no se daba cuenta del análisis de Harry. El hombre poseía una expresión de concentración, y el ojiverde no pudo dejar de notar que éste ya no denotaba tanta tristeza como antaño, tras la muerte de Sirius. Para él, el fallecimiento de su padrino había supuesto dejar a un lado la esperanza de poder vivir en su casa en lugar de con los Dursley, de lograr residir en algo parecido a una verdadera familia (aunque los Weasley lo trataban como un miembro más de la suya), por lo que sufrió mucho con su partida. Pero hubo alguien que sufrió aún más que él, y ese era el hombre sentado a su lado.

Al principio no comprendió del todo el por qué de su aflicción y lo relacionó con los años de amistad vividos juntos, sin embargo más tarde descubrió la respuesta: Remus y su padrino mantenían una relación más allá de la amistad. Ellos fueron pareja en el colegio y luego retomaron su relación, tras la fuga de Sirius de Azkaban. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Harry, quien nunca se habría imaginado la causa ni había oído hablar de ninguna pareja homosexual con anterioridad.

Ahora, el licántropo llevaba dos meses saliendo con Kingsley Shacklebolt , el mismo tiempo transcurrido desde que el ojiverde descubriera el motivo del pesar de Remus. A partir de ese instante empezó a encontrarse profundamente confundido, ya que nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de ser homosexual debido principalmente a la familia en la que se había criado, que tachaba de anormal todo aquello que abandonaba los parámetros de tradicionalidad impuestos por la sociedad. Harry salía con Ginny desde el año pasado, pero sentía que faltaba algo en su relación, que no se hallaba a gusto, aunque esto no se atreviera a confesarlo ante nadie. Creía que su deber era estar con la chica, porque era apropiada para él y no quería defraudar a los Weasley, quienes siempre lo apoyaban y lo trataban como uno de los suyos.

-¡Harry! -el moreno se sobresaltó al oír el alarido- ¿ocurre algo? Te he llamado varias veces y no prestabas atención. -estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se percató de la voz de Remus.

-No, no ocurre nada, solo estaba distraído -el licántropo lo examinó con desconfianza, sin tragarse ni una palabra de lo dicho.

-Bueno, fingiré que te he creído, pero recuerda, si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo, yo no te voy a juzgar.

Harry lo observó fijamente. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que realmente podía confiar en ese hombre, quien había sido tan amigo de sus padres y que era como su segundo padrino, así que, en un impulso, decidió sincerarse con él, igual que el licántropo lo hiciera al confesarle su relación anterior y la actual con Kingsley. Ciertamente era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía cómodo hablando.

-Remus -lo llamó con voz entrecortada.

El licántropo lo miró, cerró el libro, lo soltó sobre su regazo y quedó contemplando su rostro, esperando a que el moreno se preparara para empezar a conversar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Por supuesto, pregunta lo que quieras, no me voy a molestar.

Harry aclaró su garganta antes de formularla. Se notaba a leguas que estaba bastante nervioso.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que eras gay?

Remus sonrió. Así que ese era el asunto al que Harry no dejaba de dar vueltas, el licántropo por un momento se había preocupado bastante pensando que era algo más grave.

-Harry, ser homosexual no es ningún problema.

-Lo sé, pero yo no soy homosexual. -el rubio alzó una ceja- o al menos no estoy seguro -se corrigió el ojiverde.- Por eso necesito escuchar cómo lo supiste.

-La verdad es que no sé bien cómo lo advertí, solo que desde que tengo memoria siempre me he fijado y me ha atraído más un cuerpo masculino que uno femenino. Confirmé que me gustaban los hombres cuando un vecino mío me besó.

-Pero a mi Ginny me gusta, es decir, pienso que es guapa y me encanta su carácter. Disfruto mucho conversando con ella y me divierto con sus bromas, sin embargo es como si...-intentó ordenar sus ideas- como si faltara algo en la relación.

-¿Algo en qué sentido? -Remus lo escuchaba todo atentamente.

-Verás, es que... -el moreno se sonrojó y se trabó, por lo que no logró continuar hablando, mas el licántropo, contemplando su rubor, averiguó lo que sucedía.

-¿Es algo relacionado con el sexo, Harry? -el silencio del ojiverde lo confirmó-. Vamos, es algo completamente natural, ¿qué ocurre?

El chico aclaró su garganta y continuó. -Cuando Ginny y yo nos besamos se siente bien pero no me termina de excitar, noto como ella quiere avanzar y llegar más lejos pero yo... no llego a tener una erección. -Harry se encontraba completamente rojo y preguntándose el motivo por el que se hallaba debatiendo con Remus por qué se le ponía o no se le ponía dura.

-Puede ser que ella no te atraiga sexualmente aunque sí te gusten las mujeres, o -hizo una pausa, -puede ser que te gusten los hombres, o ambos. Quizá deberías probar alguna vez con un chico, pero no es algo que deba preocuparte en extremo. Cuando llegue la persona indicada te darás cuenta.

-¿Y si no llega? ¿Y si no me percato y me quedo solo?

Remus rió suavemente. -Harry, tienes dieciséis años, aún eres muy joven, te encuentras todavía en una etapa de experimentación.

-Pero tú a mi edad ya salías con Sirius, ¿no? -el rostro del licántropo se ensombreció un poco-. Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar.

-No, no te disculpes, tienes razón. Con tu edad ya gozaba de una relación formal con tu padrino, pero mírame ahora. Estoy saliendo con Kingsley, que es también otro hombre maravilloso a quien he descubierto con treinta y siete años. ¿Ves como aún tienes tiempo? Eres uno de los chicos más prodigiosos y fantásticos que he conocido nunca Harry, no vas a quedarte solo.

-No puedo dejar a Ginny -Remus lo miró con ojos interrogantes-. Le haría daño a ella y decepcionaría a los Weasley. No soy capaz de fallarles, ¿entiendes? no después de todo lo que han hecho por mí.

-Harry, no debes vivir intentando complacer siempre a todo el mundo, hay veces en las que tienes que anteponer tu felicidad a la de los otros. Además, dudo que la familia Weasley te juzgue negativamente por algo que, a la larga, va a beneficiar a tu novia. Le harías más daño si continuaras dándole esperanzas infundadas y manteniendo una relación en la que ambos seréis infelices. Piénsalo, y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en consultarme. -El licántropo miró el reloj situado en la pared-. Ahora creo que te corresponde ir a dormir, son ya casi las cuatro. Y anima esa cara, que falta solo una semana para tu cumpleaños.

Harry sonrió y agradeció al hombre antes de subir escaleras arriba en dirección al dormitorio que compartía con su amigo Ron con el objetivo de lograr conciliar el sueño. Una vez que lo escuchó cerrar la puerta, el licántropo dirigió la mirada hacía a cocina en penumbras.

-¿No te ha dicho nunca nadie que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas a escondidas?

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?-Preguntó Kingsley fascinado acercándose a Remus.

-Sabes que tengo el sentido del olfato muy desarrollado, aun más con la cercanía de la luna llena. -El auror llegó hasta su lado y le plantó un beso que le robó el aliento por unos instantes.

-Así que nuestro futuro salvador está preocupado por ser gay. -Rió Kingsley.

-No te burles de él -le reprendió Remus-. El chico está confundido, algo normal a su edad, y es más comprensible aún con la presión a la que se encuentra sometido constantemente. Apenas le queda tiempo para centrarse en temas correspondientes a su edad, pensando solo en la guerra venidera. Aunque si me pides mi opinión, creo que sí que es gay. Me he fijado en cómo sus ojos siguen a Charlie cada vez que viene, aunque parece que no se ha dado cuenta. -Los ojos del rubio brillaron.

-Bueno, si necesita alguien para experimentar, yo me ofrezco voluntario -el licántropo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el auror reía-. Vamos, es una broma, pero debes reconocer que Harry es bastante apetecible. ¿Has visto el cuerpo que tiene?

-Sí, es tan atractivo como James a su edad. Quizás más, aunque yo solo lo puedo ver como un hijo.

-No obstante, a ti no te cambió por nadie, así sea un joven con unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes. Tú eres simplemente perfecto.

Seguidamente lo alzó, logrando que Remus enroscara las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y comenzó a subir hacia su habitación para hacer algo más que hablar.

-¿Sabes lo mejor de haber espiado la conversación? Escuchar como dices que soy maravilloso.

-Ah, eso solo lo dije porque sabía que estabas oyéndonos.

Ambos rieron y entraron a la recamara lanzando un hechizo silenciador tras ellos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A kilómetros de distancia de ese lugar, en el interior de una fría mazmorra, se encontraba durmiendo un profesor de pociones con no muy buena reputación. El silencio del lugar era perturbador, hasta que se vio quebrado por el ruido de una chimenea. El dueño de la habitación despertó de su liviano sueño buscando al causante del estruendo que osaba penetrar en su lugar de descanso. Se sorprendió al localizar a un hombre con la melena rubio platino.

-Lucius, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Severus, debes andarte con ojo, me temo que el señor tenebroso te ha descubierto.

 **Notas : Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Aún no ha habido acercamiento por parte de Severus y Harry, pero prometo que en próximo sí que lo habrá.**

 **Me encantaría que dejarais vuestros comentarios para saber que os esta pareciendo la historia.**

 **Besos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza, pero les traigo un capítulo más largo. En este hay más interacción entre Harry y Sev como prometí, espero que lo disfruten. :)**

Capítulo 2

-Lucius, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Severus, debes andarte con ojo, me temo que el señor tenebroso te ha descubierto.

El rostro del hombre no se alteró ni un ápice, mas bajo aquella máscara lograda tras tantos años de espionaje, su corazón dio un vuelco. En el fondo, ya se lo había imaginado; el Lord ya no lo llamaba con tanta frecuencia como anteriormente hiciera, y presentía que no era informado de la mayor parte de proyectos que el mago oscuro urdía. Pero, ¿cómo consiguió desenmascararlo? No creía haber cometido ningún error.

-Fue porque no le notificaste que Harry Potter iba a ser trasladado a la Madriguera. -Lucius respondió a sus pensamientos como si hubiera leído su mente-. Él esperaba que el chico cumpliera la mayoría de edad para poder atacarlo en la casa de sus tíos, pero ese propósito se ha visto frustrado debido a que el joven no se encuentra allí, sino protegido por la Orden en la casa de los Weasley.

-Le expliqué que Albus no me notificó esos planes.

-Poco verosímil tratándose del primordial hombre de confianza del viejo, ¿no crees? Y si fuese cierto, si no te informó de un asunto tan arriesgado e importante, el único motivo posible es que Dumbledore ya no se fía tanto de ti como antaño, por lo que tu labor de espía ha concluido y dejas de ser útil, ¿no?

-¿Para qué has venido a contarme esto? -Snape preguntó con su habitual tono gélido-. ¿Qué obtienes avisándome?

-Severus, no quiero perderte a ti también, no después de lo ocurrido con Narcissa. -El moreno aún recordaba aquello; un fallo en un misión que la mortífaga pagó caro. El Lord ni siquiera le permitió despedirse de su familia-. El señor tenebroso me mandó espiarte, llevarle información sobre ti que demostrara que habías dejado de ser un fiel seguidor. Yo me negué, inventé cualquier excusa y me destituyó de la misión. Ahora la encargada de seguirte los pasos es Bellatrix y dudo que fracase en el plan. -Snape hizo un movimiento de asentimiento con su cabeza corroborando las palabras del rubio-. Vengo a comunicarte que voy a delatarte; necesito reinstaurar la confianza del Lord y así evitaré que te busque esa sádica. -Lucius miro fijamente los ojos negros del otro hombre.- Eres lo más parecido a un verdadero amigo que he tenido nunca, recuérdalo.

-Gracias Lucius -esbozó una sincera sonrisa. Éste era un gesto reservado para una ínfima cantidad de personas y tan inusual en su rostro que la mayor parte del alumnado con seguridad se habría quedado con la boca abierta-. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi ahijado?

-Draco está fatal. Apenas habla y pasa el día encerrado en su habitación. Sé que ha transcurrido poco tiempo desde la muerte de su madre, apenas un mes, pero no logra recuperarse. Incluso ha dejado de ser el chico orgulloso y altivo de siempre. -Por la comisura del ojo del rubio escapó solitaria una lágrima-. Ya no se qué hacer. Ahora se niega a unirse a las filas del Lord. He tratado de explicarle los riesgos que conllevan esa decisión, pero no entra en razón, no es capaz de comprender el peligro bajo el que se halla tanto su vida como la mía bajo esa determinación. -Lucius dejaba entrever un semblante de tristeza y a la vez inquietud-. Yo ya no creo en los ideales del señor tenebroso, así como en otros tiempos los apoyé; no desde lo ocurrido a Narcissa, pero debo preservar mi puesto para salvar lo que queda de mi familia -el rubio se veía sinceramente afectado.

-Hablaré con él en cuanto se presente la ocasión. Con un poco de suerte lograré que cambie de parecer, aunque comprendo la decisión del chico. Esta será una cuestión difícil de resolver.

-Gracias Severus. Ahora mi deber es partir. Informaré al Lord de tu traición.

-¿No sospechará de tu repentino cambio de opinión? -el moreno mostraba un poco de preocupación-. El otro día te negaste a espiarme y, de repente, te retractas y me delatas.

-No eres el único capaz de mentir y ocultar, Severus -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-. Quizá no sea un experto como tú, pero tengo mis métodos. Cuídate. -Acto seguido abandonó la habitación por la chimenea.

-Tú también Lucius, tu también.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿Qué asuntos te empujan a visitarme tan temprano, mi muchacho? -Albus contemplaba a Severus con expresión de curiosidad-. La verdad, me sorprendí bastante al recibir tu nota citándome tan pronto en la mañana.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en el despacho del director. El anciano había pedido dos tés a uno de los elfos del castillo y en ese momento se hallaba dando pequeños sorbos a su taza mientras esperaba que Severus narrara su problema.

-El señor tenebroso ha descubierto mi traición. Sabe que no espío para él y que soy fiel a la Orden.

El moreno resumió la conversación mantenida con Lucius aquella misma madrugada sin olvidar ningún detalle, mientras Albus procesaba toda la información recibida. Cuando concluyó su relato, el director afirmó con voz solemne:

-Temía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Arriesgué demasiado al ocultar el traslado de Harry , pero si hubiese llegado a sus oídos no hubiéramos podido desplazar al chico con la seguridad necesaria.

-¿Y ahora qué debo hacer yo? -En el fondo le preocupaba que, por no ser ya valioso para la Orden, lo despidieran y mandaran lejos, aunque esta inquietud no se reflejaría jamás en su cara. Prefería volver con el señor tenebroso y tratar de convencerlo de su lealtad de alguna forma antes que dejar de ser útil a la organización, aun sabiendo los riesgos que corría al intentarlo y que eso supondría una muerte segura.

-Probablemente recibirás una llamada de Voldemort pronto. No acudirás. -Alzó una mano para acallar al profesor, quien ya se encontraba abriendo la boca dispuesto a protestar-. No te presentarás. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que ocurrirá en esa reunión y no pienso permitirlo. -Dumbledore miró al que para él era como un hijo con sus penetrantes ojos azules, algo que incomodaba al mortífago, al sentir como si su mente fuese sondeada-. No dejarás de ser útil para la Orden. -anunció intuyendo lo que tanto afligía al otro hombre-. De hecho, eres una de las pocas personas que verdaderamente es capaz de comprender el funcionamiento del cerebro de Voldemort, o al menos lo máximo que se puede entender del cerebro de un psicópata asesino. Ayudarás a elaborar los planes de guerra.

Severus agradeció profundamente las palabras de Albus, comprendiendo finalmente lo equivocado que estuvo al suponer que el hombre se desharía de él cuando siempre se había preocupado sinceramente por su persona.

-Pero si no acudo a la llamada, ¿no sospecharía el señor tenebroso de Lucius? ¿No supondría que me ha advertido sobre sus sospechas?

-Malfoy te explicó que tenía sus métodos para ocultar la información a Voldemort. Además, conoce los riesgos a los que se expone poniéndote sobre aviso y los ha asumido. Severus, -el rostro del director estaba serio- por una vez deberías ceder tus responsabilidades y permitir que alguien se preocupara por ti. No puedo obligarte a no acudir a la próxima llamada, pero piensa en lo que ha arriesgado Malfoy para salvarte. No logres que todo su esfuerzo haya sido en vano.

El hombre mantenía una lucha interna sobre lo que debía hacer que terminó, para satisfacción del mayor, aceptando su propuesta.

-Está bien, no me presentaré.

-Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta, mi muchacho. -Albus mostraba una franca sonrisa-. Genial, entonces nos encontraremos en la próxima reunión de la Orden. Tendrá lugar en una semana, aprovecharemos que es el cumpleaños de Harry.

-Cómo habré podido olvidar el cumpleaños de la gran celebridad. -Expresó el profesor con tono irónico.

-Vamos Severus, ambos sabemos que no lo odias. -El rostro del mayor mostraba diversión.

-Sí claro, lo que tú digas.

Dumbledore dejó escapar una risa mientras el profesor abandonaba su despacho enfurruñado.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry despertó emocionado la mañana del treinta y uno de julio. Por fin pasaría un cumpleaños con sus amigos en lugar de encerrado en una habitación en casa de los Dursley, donde ni siquiera importaba el día en el que hubiera nacido, solo la fecha en la que Harry desapareciera definitivamente de sus vidas y de su hogar, algo que, afortunadamente para ambas partes, ya había ocurrido. El ojiverde se alegraba por ello tanto como sus tíos, decididamente no echaría de menos a ninguno de ellos.

El chico miró el reloj que se hallaba sobre la mesilla junto a su cama, comprobando que era aún muy temprano, solo las ocho de la mañana. Podría haber continuado durmiendo, pero se encontraba tan entusiasmado que no lograría conciliar el sueño por mucho que lo intentara, así que decidió bajar al salón y esperar allí a que el resto de habitantes de la casa despertara.

Apenas acababa de cerrar la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ron, quien se encontraba roncando sonoramente en su lecho, cuando se vio bruscamente acorralado contra la pared. Se demoró unos segundos en identificar a la persona que lo había empujado tan bruscamente, pues todavía no estaba del todo despierto, pero adivinó sin dudar de quién se trataba al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

-Felicidades cariño -dijo su novia dulcemente-. Tengo aquí tu regalo, ¿quieres que te lo dé ahora o más tarde? Yo prefiero hacerlo en este mismo instante.

Harry aceptó abrirlo en ese momento, incapaz de negarse al percibir las ansias de Ginny por entregarle su presente. La pelirroja le ofreció una caja pequeña, envuelta en un brillante papel de color rojo, y en cuyo interior halló un colgante. Se trataba de la mitad de un corazón de plata en el que se hallaba inscrito el nombre de Ginny. Su novia le mostró la otra mitad colgando de su propio cuello, donde podía leerse su nombre.

-Así me recordarás siempre y podrás llevarme a cada lugar que vayas, y yo haré lo mismo contigo -dijo con una sonrisa-. Se aproxima la guerra, todo el mundo lo presiente y cada vez es un asunto más cercano, por lo que si en algún momento nuestros caminos se ven obligados a separarse por algún que otro motivo al menos tendremos un recuerdo material del otro, aunque realmente deseo que nada malo ocurra.

A la vez que explicaba todo esto, sus manos le colocaban el colgante alrededor del cuello con delicadeza. Acto seguido susurró un _"te amo"_ en su oído y volvió a lanzarse contra los labios de Harry, quien no se podía sentir más culpable. Desde su conversación con Remus había tratado de hablar con la chica y exponerle sus dudas, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Ginny intuía que algo estaba ocurriendo, que su novio le estaba ocultando algo, pero parecía no importarle y dejarlo correr porque se negaba a perderlo. Cuando la chica se encontraba profundizando aún más el beso, de repente se vieron interrumpidos por Ron, que salía de la habitación con cara de estar más dormido que despierto, pero cambió su expresión vertiginosamente y dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa al ver la posición de su mejor amigo y su hermana. La pareja se separó inmediatamente, Harry completamente sonrojado y la pelirroja contrariada por la inoportuna llegada de su hermano y enfadada por la reacción inmadura de éste. No entendía por qué, pesar de conocer la relación que mantenía con su amigo, parecía que Ron no era capaz de acostumbrarse a verlos haciendo algo tan inocente como besarse y siempre se mostraba tan sobre protector con ella , intentando impedir avances en su relación. _"Como si hiciéramos algo más"_ pensó Ginny con amargura.

Harry, ante el incómodo silencio creado, decidió aprovechar para abandonar los brazos de su novia y bajar por las escaleras, agradeciéndole apresuradamente por el regalo y dando los buenos días a su amigo en el proceso. Ron gritó un "¡Felicidades, compañero!" desde arriba y entró en el baño como si nada hubiese ocurrido mientras Ginny ingresaba de nuevo en su recamara, enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Era consciente de que Harry no la amaba; notaba la frialdad con la que la trataba el chico, además de su desinterés por tocarla y besarla. Había notado las miradas que el chico dirigía a su hermano mayor cuando pasaba por casa, por lo que sabía el motivo por el que el ojiverde no se excitaba con ella, pero lo amaba demasiado para simplemente dejarlo ir, aunque supiera que Harry nunca le pertenecería. Se conformaba solo con estar a su lado, aunque la hiriera profundamente el desinterés del chico y terminará llorando por las noches, justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Cuando el moreno llegó al salón, Molly Weasley fue la primera en recibirlo, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades querido. Estoy preparando una gran tarta para esta noche, vendrán los miembros de la Orden a cenar y quiero que dejar todo listo para tu fiesta -anunció con voz maternal.

-Muchas gracias, señora Weasley. -Molly hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia a sus acciones y volvió a la cocina. Para ella Harry era como un hijo más y quería darle lo mejor.

El chico cogió un libro y se sentó a esperar. La familia fue bajando poco a poco a lo largo de la mañana hasta que, finalmente, a la hora del almuerzo llegaron Bill junto con Fleur, y Charlie, quien acababa de llegar desde Rumanía. El ojiverde quedó sentado al lado de él sin apenas percatarse, y comenzaron una conversación animada sobre dragones, un tema que interesaba bastante a Harry desde que tuvo que enfrentarse a uno en su cuarto año. Remus miraba suspicazmente al ojiverde y éste, al percatarse del escrutinio del rubio, comprendió lo que el hombre estaba pensando y se sonrojó, acto que desconcertó al pelirrojo, quien no comprendía lo que ocurría y miraba suspicazmente a Harry esperando que éste lo aclarara, pero al captar que el chico no hablaría sobre ello, se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con la conversación mantenida antes de la interrupción.

Tras finalizar la comida, Harry se dirigió junto con todos los hermanos Weasley, exceptuando a Percy, y Hermione al jardín de La Madriguera para jugar al quidditch hasta la hora de la cena.

Hermione al principio se negó a participar, alegando su nulidad en este deporte, pero finalmente, tras muchos intentos para convencerla, acabó aceptando, pudiendo formar dos equipos igualitarios de cuatro personas; uno de ellos compuesto por Harry como buscador, su novia y Hermione como cazadoras y Ron jugando de guardián, mientras el otro estaba formado por Charlie como buscador, Fred y George actuando de cazadores y Bill como guardián. Decidieron jugar con una snitch vieja y desvencijada, con las alas ligeramente dobladas por su frecuente uso; así se aseguraban de que la pequeña pelota no volaría demasiado lejos o hacía un lugar donde los muggles pudieran verla y atentar contra el Estatuto del Secreto Mágico.

El partido comenzó de forma favorable para el equipo de Harry que, a pesar del torpe juego de Hermione, contaba con una de las mejores cazadoras de Hogwarts, en contraposición con el equipo rival, ya que los gemelos no estaban acostumbrados a ocupar ese puesto, por lo que para la pelirroja era relativamente fácil arrebatar la pelota a sus hermanos y llegar a la portería. Para Harry era fácil también seguir a la snitch, ya que ésta volaba mucho más despacio que con las que acostumbraba a jugar en Hogwarts, pero atraparla no era tan sencillo, no por nada a su contrincante aún se le recordaba como uno de los mejores buscadores del colegio y el que había otorgado más victorias a Gryffindor durante su estadía en el castillo. Aunque el ojiverde no se quedaba atrás, precisamente.

El moreno intentó por tercera vez aproximarse a la pequeña pelota mientras su novia volvía a marcar un gol, pero el pelirrojo volvió a cruzarse en su camino como había ocurrido en todas las ocasiones anteriores en las que había tenido la intención de atrapar la snitch. Ambos comenzaron una carrera detrás de la esfera; el ojiverde adelantó a Charlie y alargó el brazo para atrapar la bola, que trataba de volar más rápido para que no la atraparan, pero justo cuando iba a aprisionarla entre sus manos, su rival le propinó un suave empujón y lo aparto del camino. En cualquier otra situación, esto no hubiera afectado a Harry, quien aceleraría lo máximo posible para alcanzar a su adversario, pero esa ocasión fue distinta del resto; el breve roce que le había prodigado el pelirrojo provocó en él un temblor inusual, mientras sentía algo en el estómago. Esto lo distrajo, proporcionándole a Charlie la ventaja necesaria para llegar junto a la pelota y asirla entre sus dedos, logrando la victoria para su equipo.

Harry fingió que nada había ocurrido, pero para su rival no pasó desapercibido el ligero temblor que había sufrido el ojiverde con su roce, y por fin comprendió el sonrojo visto ese mediodía durante el almuerzo. El pelirrojo sonrió y propuso jugar otro partido, algo que todos aceptaron, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer hasta la hora de la cena. Para Harry el juego estaba convirtiéndose en un suplicio; no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que hacía y solo podía fijarse en el cuerpo de Charlie dirigiéndose de un lado para otro del campo sobre la escoba. El dueño de sus miradas, sabiendo el efecto que provocaba sobre el ojiverde, no desaprovechaba ocasión para colocarse delante suya y lograr distraerlo, atrapando fácilmente la snitch dorada una vez tras otra.

Tras perder siete partidos seguidos, Ron decidió que había llegado el momento de dejar de jugar, ya que carecía de sentido seguir haciéndolo cuando su buscador parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte. El resto de jugadores se mostró de acuerdo y entraron todos juntos en la casa, momento que Molly aprovechó para pedir ayuda con el fin de colocar las mesas y sillas en el jardín de la Madriguera, donde iba a celebrarse el cumpleaños de Harry. Mientras cooperaban intentando dejar todo listo para la hora de la fiesta, Charlie no cesaba de lanzar miradas a Harry y sonreírle coquetamente, algo que incomodaba al ojiverde, haciéndolo apartar la mirada y divirtiendo al pelirrojo, que reía con su tímida reacción.

La tortura terminó en el instante en el que comenzaron a llegar los invitados, momento en el que el ojiverde consiguió librarse de Charlie y se dirigió a saludar a los asistentes uno por uno. Cada vez que alguien llegaba, dejaba su regalo sobre una mesa colocada por Molly para ejercer esa función, por lo que ya había un gran montón de presentes encima del mueble cuando la señora Weasley se dispuso a servir la cena. Harry miró felizmente a su alrededor; ya se encontraban todos los invitados en ese lugar, todos juntos como en una gran familia; nunca se habían presentado tantas personas en un cumpleaños suyo. El único que aún no había aparecido era Dumbledore, pero seguramente arribaría en breve.

Molly acababa de servir la comida cuando vieron aparecerse en la entrada al director, pero no iba solo. Harry se acercó a saludar extrañado e intentando adivinar quién sería su acompañante, pero al llegar a su lado descubrió a la última persona que hubiese imaginado que asistiría a su cumpleaños y a la que menos le apetecía ver en ese día tan feliz.

-Snape, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

-¿Quién se negaría a presentarse a la gran fiesta del Elegido, el niño de Oro y nuestro futuro salvador? -El profesor dijo sarcásticamente, procurando nombrar todos los apodos que conocía que molestaban al chico.

Albus dirigió una mirada contrariada a Severus y otra de advertencia a Harry, que ya había abierto la boca dispuesto a lanzar un sardónico comentario a su maestro más odiado, pero decidió guardarlo para sí al contemplar los ojos del director, encaminándose con ambos hombres al lugar donde se encontraban todos sentados y comenzando a cenar. Para el desconcierto de Harry, el ojinegro añadió un regalo al montón sobre la mesa. _"¡Vaya! Esto sí que es sorprendente, ¿Qué será?"_ -Se preguntó el ojiverde con verdadera curiosidad.

La velada transcurrió sin más percances y de forma relajada. Cuando terminaron con los abundantes platos que Molly se había esmerado tanto en preparar, apareció la enorme tarta de chocolate que fue devorada velozmente, mientras los comensales elogiaban el trabajo de la señora Weasley.

Y finalmente llegó la hora de la apertura de regalos. Harry comenzó a rasgar papeles alegremente descubriendo lo que contenían en su interior: Hermione, como era predecible, le regaló un grueso libro sobre quidditch, Ron le obsequió un álbum con fotos de las mejores jugadas de los Chudley Cannons (equipo que a él no le gustaba en demasía, aunque su amigo se empañaba en lograr que lo apreciara), y el resto de regalos estaba compuesto principalmente por golosinas, ropa y elementos relacionados con su deporte favorito. Cuando cogió el presente recibido por su odiado profesor de pociones lo abrió con auténtica curiosidad, de hecho era el obsequio que más le interesaba al tratarse del menos esperado. En su interior encontró un libro sobre pociones, _"¿realmente creyó que esto iba a gustarme?"_ -bufó Harry en su cabeza- _"No, claro, sabía que no me interesaría, por eso mismo me lo regaló"._ A pesar de su reticencia inicial, decidió hojearlo y comprobó que realmente podía serle muy útil para la asignatura; en cada una de las instrucciones a seguir para preparar una poción se encontraba una gran cantidad de anotaciones, consejos para prepararlas mejor o incluso palabras y oraciones suprimidas de las orientaciones. Vale, quizá Snape si quería que su regalo le agradara, pero esa posibilidad no entraba en su cabeza, ¿por qué extraño motivo el hombre iba a querer algo más que molestarlo, cuando durante todos los años que llevaban conociéndose el odio que se profesaban era mutuo y perceptible para todas las personas que le rodeaban? Cuanto más trataba de encontrar la causa, más confusión se instalaba en su mente, por lo que decidió apartar a un lado el asunto y agradecer al profesor al igual que había hecho con el resto de invitados, recibiendo del pocionista una mirada fría que no dejaba traspasar más sentimiento que desagrado.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿Quieres probar Harry?- Remus le ofreció un vaso con whisky de fuego en su interior-. Ya puedes consumirlo legalmente.

El moreno aceptó la copa y bebió un trago, arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante de haberlo hecho. Notaba como el líquido abrasaba su garganta y no pudo evitar comenzar a toser, provocando la risa de algunos de los presentes.

-Es bastante fuerte, ¿no?

-Bueno, solo hay que acostumbrarse -dijo el licántropo sirviéndose él mismo otra copa-. Aunque no bebas demasiado, no quiero que te embriagues y tener que aguantar la riña de Molly mañana, cuando no puedas levantarte con la resaca, por ofrecerte alcohol.

Harry asintió y se encaminó hacía el sofá para sentarse con el vaso en la mano. Ya era muy tarde, y la mayor parte de los invitados había partido. Cuando la cena concluyó, los miembros de la Orden entraron en la casa, dejando a los más jóvenes fuera, para llevar a cabo una de sus reuniones, la cual se alargó más de una hora. Ese tiempo Harry lo pasó sumido en sus pensamientos y hojeando el libro que le regalara su profesor. En la primera página descubrió un nombre que antes no había visto: "El príncipe mestizo". ¿De quién se trataría? ¿Sería el propio Snape? Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que las personas congregadas dentro de la vivienda comenzaron a salir, poco a poco.

Lo único que supo de lo ocurrido en esa reunión fue que el pocionista ya no era un espía porque Voldemort lo había descubierto, pero nada más. El ojiverde aún seguía quejándose por no poder ser partícipe de esas reuniones; no comprendía la razón, ya que él era una de las piezas más importantes en la guerra y no sabía cómo iba a averiguar qué era lo que debía hacer si no le proporcionaban información sobre los futuros planes.

Harry tomó dos tragos más de la bebida, enfadado con el mundo en general, pero se detuvo al percibir un inapreciable mareo y como su cerebro se volvía más pesado. En la estancia solo quedaban él mismo, Snape, Remus, Ginny y Charlie, quien se encaminaba en ese preciso instante hacia la escalera para subir a su habitación, dirigiéndole antes de desaparecer un guiño y una sonrisa que perturbaron al ojiverde.

-Yo me voy a mi habitación también- la pelirroja se dirigió a su novio y en un tono bajo, a fin de que solo lo oyera él, le susurró-. Si quieres, eres libre de venir cuando quieras -ambos sabían que la propuesta no sería aceptada por el moreno, pero aún así Ginny no evitó lanzarla antes de despedirse con un beso y desaparecer por el mismo lugar que su hermano.

A pesar del apagado tono empleado por la pelirroja al musitar estas palabras, los dos hombres hallados también en el salón no pudieron evitar oír el murmullo. Remus decidió marcharse también, dejando a Severus y Harry a solas.

-Quizá debería subir también -el ojiverde se sorprendió al comprobar que su profesor le dirigía la palabra, sin mostrar ni pizca de sarcasmo-. Creo que le esperan para algo más divertido allí arriba.

El ojiverde se sonrojó completamente y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí.

-¿Prefiere quedarse aquí? -el hombre parecía sorprendido.

-Sí -contestó simplemente.

-Vaya, así que el chico de oro elige permanecer aburrido en un sofá antes que marcharse a una habitación donde su novia lo está esperando -recitó el pocionista-. Eso sí que es extraño, ¿tan poco satisfactorias son sus relaciones sexuales?

-Yo...Yo nunca... -el rubor en su rostro incrementó y Severus comprendió lo que quería decir el chico.

-¿Está tratando de decirme, señor Potter, que el famoso y venerado futuro salvador del mundo mágico es virgen? -dijo Snape con incredulidad.

-Eso es un tema que a usted no le concierne. ¡Y deje de llamarme así! -El moreno se enfurruñó al escuchar al hombre utilizar los apodos con los que normalmente lo nombraba la prensa.

-¿Entonces cómo quiere que lo llame? -Preguntó sardónicamente-. ¿El Elegido? ¿El-Niño-que-Vivió?

-Con Potter me conformo -replicó el ojiverde molesto-. O Harry -añadió tras una pausa-. Sí, Harry sería mejor.

No comprendía que se le había pasado por la cabeza para pedir al mayor que lo llamara por su nombre, quizá fuera producido por el alcohol de la bebida ofrecida por Remus. Tampoco comprendió por qué se acercó al hombre y agarrándolo de la muñeca lo obligó a levantarse.

Y ahora va a decirme el motivo por el cual me regalo ese libro, y por el que unas veces parece odiarme y otras no.

Snape iba a apartar al menor bruscamente y gritarle por su insolencia antes de notar una fuerte punzada en su antebrazo; el señor tenebroso lo llamaba, y estaba realmente furioso. Sentía como el dolor aumentaba su intensidad cada vez más, hasta que sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle. Harry no entendía lo que le sucedía, ni cómo podía calmar el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro del ojinegro, por lo que hizo lo único que se le cruzó por la cabeza y lo besó. El profesor sintió esos labios situados sobre los suyos con dulzura y tratando de relajarlo, antes de volverse todo negro y caer inconsciente.

 **Notas: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En el siguiente veremos que ocurrirá con Sev y que pensará del beso recibido por Harry.**  
 **Besos :)**


End file.
